


The Difference

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [47]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Chinese, Foreign Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #49 – “What’s the difference?” (56 of 100)<br/>Contains Chinese text… but most of it is explained either explicitly or through inferences throughout the drabble. Super Junior M love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

Going from one language, to another without much time to master the second – make that no time to master the second – was difficult, and not just anyone could do it. But Han Geng tried, memories of his parents saying “加油！加油！” over and over again flitting through his mind. He could conquer this, this language that was close enough to Chinese to confuse his mind and have him answering in a garbled mix that most certainly was not solely 韩文 - Korean.

Phrases like hello, goodbye, have a nice day, were easy because there was a definite difference between the two languages. It was other things that threw him off, like the time an interview asked him what he thought of Shinhwa and he responded in mixed Korean and English about Zeus, Hera, and the beloved dragons of China, only to realize later that the interviewer wanted to know whether or not he liked the band – Andy, Dongwan, Minwoon, et al. He had never blushed as red, not before, not after.

What’s the difference between home and here – Korea? Hangeng felt like a bumbling oaf here in conversations, like he was treading over other’s toes in an effort to convey his thoughts. In the end, it was all inadequate.

Then came Super Junior M. Now he had the upper hand. Now he was the one who knew his way around the language, conversing with the ease of a well-practiced ballerina executing a pirouette. His words and thoughts flowed beautifully.

The difference? He was home.


End file.
